Our own summer time romance
by WinglessLittleAngel
Summary: Aoi himako and Yuki kurisaki  get some new toys from some one . will  the two girls may get more then they bargined for  or will they find a person to love them?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a new fanfic I desided to whip up

**I do not own yuki or any naruto people , I only own my Oc. Aoi please start the story.** Normal_ thinking _

* * *

><p>(Aoi's pov )<p>

" Yuki-chan Wakey up." I said pokeing my friend off the coffe table . All Yuki did was roll over and mumble. Why must it always come to this to wake her up. " Yuki your Naruto plushie is missing ." Yuki shot up off the table in a panic

" When did you last see him?" Yuki said / yelled. _She's up good._

" He isn't missing I needed you to wake up and get off the coffe table ." I said with a Sai like smile. which was replaced as Yuki's petite hand made contact with my tan face.

" Don't lie about my plushies going missing!" Yuki said walking to our kitchen

" Well its not me who said wake me up at 10 a.m. so we can go and see if they have a Tobi plushie at the mall for your plushie shrine." I said rubbing my cheak ._ must remember duck after plan b._

" Holy crap your right , gett dressed and meet me at the car in a few minutes!" Yuki said running to her room.

I walked to my room. my room wasn't very fancy its white with black carpet , my bed is japanese style , a drawing desk , t.v. and dvds of naruto an naruto shippuden.

I got dressed . what I wore was a black blouse and some tan cargo shorts ,my Jashin pendent neckless, and my hair up in a high pony tail and put on my ninja sandals. Then I went out side to my car started it up and waited for yuki. five minutes later Yuki came out in her blue sundress.

" Your ride is waiting." I yawned then pulled out the drive way .

~X~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~X~~~X~X~X~X~X~ One hour skip~~~~X~X~X~X~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~X~X~X~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Sorry they didn't have one yuki. Maybe they'll get some in tomorrow." I said patting her back then going back to cooking our dinner.

" Yea maybe tomorrow." Yuki said looking disapointed . After we ate our door bell range and so I sent yuki to get it. She returned with a brown shipping box.

" Did you order some thing from... Anime shopping .com?" Yuki asked me . I shook my head no. "Take a look inside and see whats in there thou." I said sitting on the large wind around couch in our living room.

" okay Aoi ." Yuki cut threw the tape on the top of the box and dug around in the packing peanut mess. A few minutes after that she squealed with delight holding a tobi plushie . " Yay yay for yuki-chan." I said smileing . " There are more in the box to. " Yuki said pulling out a series of akatsuki members and that included sasuke and a sai plushie.

" Wait whats that peace of paper on the itachi plush." I said pulling the note off. The note read ._ to Aoi himako & Yuki kurisaki these plushies are for you both. be warned they are speacel. hope you love them. from, HK _. " Yuki the note says they are for us. from some one with the initals of HK." I said but yuki was seperateting the plushies. " Okay I got the one i like and you got the ones you like ." yuki said smileling then handing me Hidan , kakuzu , kisame , sai , Konan and Deidara plushies then walking to here room with the other half of the Akatsuki.

" Alrighty then ." I said taking my are full of plush into my room._ " well to day is a good day._ " I thought setting the plushies on my bed and got dressed in my night gown and settled into bed holding the sai plushie in a hug.


	2. The past of Aoi is know

Hey all Hope you enjoyed the last part. I kinda got destracted with stuff.

Aoi : Ya youtube and hot guys and video games.

Yuki: Hot guys!

Aoi. I can make your life a liveing hell you know .

Aoi : Ya but is nice to set you straight .

**I am only going to say the disclamire in this chapter so i don't hav to remeber it with each new chappter .**

**I DO NOT own any one but Aoi . two others own the akaysuki and sai. and the other owns yuki.**

Aly :You know it !

Both me and aly : Start rolling The Chapter!

* * *

><p>( The next morning around 4 or 5 am Aoi's pov)<p>

I was down stair making some new designs one a pair of yuki's riped jeans , I started humming/singing the song that was stuck in my head.

_Please , please forgive me ._

_But I won't be home again _

_Maybe someday You'll look up and barely conscious you'll say to no one , _

_Isn't something missing?_

_You won't cry for my absence , I know You forgote me long ago ..._

_Am I that unimportent ? Am I so insignifagent?_

_Isn't something missing , Isn't some one missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice , You won't try for me not now , _

_Isn't some one missing me?_

_Please Please Forgive me . But I won't be home again _

_I know what you do to yourself.._

_I breath deep and cry out _

_Isn't something missing , Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice , You won't try for me not now _

_Though I'd die to know you love me I'm all alone _

_Isn't some one missing me?_

_And if I bleed , I'll bleed Knowing you don't care _

_And if I sleep just to dream of you , I'll wake with out you there _

__Isn't something missing , _Isn't something ___

_Even though I'm the sacrifice , You won't try for me not now _

__Though I'd die to know you love me I'm all alone __

__Isn't some thing missing , Isn't someone missing me ?__

'A song that reminds me of them. ' I thought wipeing a stray tear of my cheak. My only 'family ' was yuki. she actuly cares about me. My other family used me as their personal servent . Then when I turned 18 they died. Some one had broke into the house and killed my parents and my two younger siblings. That was right after I had been sent to get the supplies to make christmas dinner. My younger siblings were the only two of that family I actuly liked they snuck me small amounts of food when our parents were punising me .

I was sowing the holes in the jeans and i heard some thing get nocked over in my room above me along with almost silent foot steps. I went into the kitchen and picked up the butchers knife, then quitely sneaked up the stairs to my room.

' first move of attack from who every it was and I attack back.' I thought to my self and cracked open the door. ' this is to protcet yuki. my only family left.' my heart was raceing and I flung the door open and walked in with the knife helt tight. " Who are you and why are you in my home?" I asked the group. there were six people. A girl walked up to me. I could barely see her face but I saw enough to know that the person was a girl.

" Lower the knife. " she said pushing the knife down abit.

" will you awnser my question , please." I asked putting the knife in the back pocket.

" I'm Konan of the Akatsuki. " My eyes widened. Konan , Akatsuki.

" You are jokeing with me." I said being as agressive looking as I could.

" No I'm not jokeing with you ." The woman said .

" If you are Konan I want proof. not some thing easy some thing only konan could know or do." I said takeing a step closer to her.

Konan whisper in my ear a small amount of information about her child hood with Nagato.

I almost blacked out . Then I heard yuki's scream.I pulled the knife out of my pocket an ran for yuki's room.

"Yuki are you okay! " All I heard as a reply was a a muffled sound . that did it my mother instincts kicked in I kick/ broke the door open and grabed the nearest person." Drop my sister you mother fuckers or who ever this is is going to lose some blood!" I was pissed so badly off I actuly pressed the knife down on the man's arm and pulled it making him bleed. The men who were holding yuki to the wall droped her I ran over to her.

" yuki , Yuki are you okay?" I picked her up and shaked her grouned in pain as I touched her side. as I wached her side her white t-shirt started to turn red." You hurt my sister . Who did This to her. " I said with an aura that ment I was about to kill some one. A guy with medum length hair step forwared. I stood up. pulled my arm back and socked him in the face ." No one touches her. " I yelled and I ran off to the bathroom and came back with the first aid kit.

" yuki Are you still with me? " I asked yuki did make a sound." I am not loseing you like them yuki! I can't! " I checked her ribs the weren't broken. I pulled out the cloth pad and applied fource to her wound. she moved lightly. I changed the pad and wraped it close to her body with gouzewrap . " please be okay." I said almost crying , the feeling of being unable to help her any more made me angry . " Get down stars ! " I screamed . The people slightly jumped. " GET DOWN STAIRS NOW!" I yelled again with tears streaming down my face. The women who said she was Konan took them down stairs. I put yuki in her bed . and went to the stairs as I walked down I started singing tourniquet.

_I tried to kill the pain_  
><em>But only brought more <em>  
><em>So much more<em>  
><em>I lay dying and I'm pouring<em>  
><em>Crimson regret and betrayal<em>

_I'm dying (dying), _  
><em>Praying (praying), <em>  
><em>Bleeding (bleeding), <em>  
><em>And screaming<em>  
><em>Am I too lost to be saved? <em>  
><em>Am I too lost?<em>

_My God, my tourniquet_  
><em>Return to me salvation! <em>  
><em>My God, my tourniquet<em>  
><em>Return to me salvation!<em>

_Do you remember me? _  
><em>Lost for so long<em>  
><em>Will you be on the other side? <em>  
><em>Or will you forget me?<em>

_I'm dying (dying), _  
><em>Praying (praying), <em>  
><em>Bleeding (bleeding), <em>  
><em>And screaming<em>  
><em>Am I too lost to be saved? <em>  
><em>Am I too lost?<em>

_My God, my tourniquet_  
><em>Return to me salvation! <em>  
><em>My God, my tourniquet<em>  
><em>Return to me salvation!<em>

_(Return to me salvation...)_

_(I want to die! )_

_My God, my tourniquet_  
><em>Return to me salvation! <em>  
><em>My God, my tourniquet<em>  
><em>Return to me salvation!<em>

_My wounds cry for the grave_  
><em>My soul cries for deliverance.<em>  
><em>Will I be denied? <em>  
><em>Christ, tourniquet, my suicide. <em>

_Return to my salvation.. _

As I finished the song my eyes were probly red from me crying but didn't care had a roll of gouz wrap to fix the person's arm that I had cut. I wake up to a guy who looked like sasuke." hand me your arm." I said he did so and I wraped up his cut. " Now would some one tell me why the full akatsuki and ... you turn around." I said looking at the back of the person turned around. he said nothing . so i changed my aprotch and steped closer . " how can I figure out who you are with out seeing you hansome face . " I whispered in his ear. He turned around. I smiled. "See that wasn't so bad Sai now was it ?" I asked like you would ask a small child. " know why did who ever it was hurt yuki. she was asleep ." I asked camly as i pulled my long brunnet hair into a bun. Konan spoke up. " they didn't mean to some thing cut her when they put her agenst the wall . and If I may ask why did you say you coulden't lose her like them again?" she asked me.

" Yuki is so close to me . she's my self adopted sister. seeing her bleeding so badly reminded me of the day I lost my family , some one had broken into the house I wasn't home I was geting food for a holiday dinner the man shot my parents before he shot aleena in the side and the serenity in the chest. . I really only cared for my twin siblings aleena and serenity. When I came home aleena was barely clinging to life . I got to the hospital as fast as I could. she died on the operating table as soon as the doctors got the bullet out ." Tears sliped down my cheacks as I tried not to remeber the sight. I felt some one's hand on my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha cliff hanger and this is almost or is over 2 thousend wourds . longest thing i has typed ever.<strong>

**I also don't own the songs sung by aoi but the song were by evansence Tourniquet and missing **

**I will have a poll up soo who do you want Aoi to be with in the story.**

**Aoi and yuki:** Read revew and comment. See ya later!


End file.
